Applying Runes
by abbydepp
Summary: Jace has to leave for a demon trip with Alec and Isabelle, but first he goes to Clary's room. Just a short one-shot I wrote.


Disclaimer: I don't own _The Mortal Instrument _series. Cassandra Clare does.

**Applying Runes **

Clary sat on her bed in the Institute, currently, she was drawing a picture of Jace in her sketchpad. The picture was supposed to be of Jace and herself on a date at a fancy restaurant, because she knew that would never happen. So, she thought, when she had finished drawing it, maybe she could pull it out of the picture and it would be real.

Jace was always so busy. Clary never really had gotten alone time with her new boyfriend, she had but it would soon be followed by a demon attack or Isabelle would call her to play barbie doll with Clary as the dress up barbie. Clary sighed, sometimes she just wanted Jace all to herself. Actually, she didn't feel bad about that at all.

As if reading her mind, Jace's voice came through the closed door which led to her bedroom. "Clary? Are you in there?"

"Yes, come in." Clary answered, the butterflies in her stomach flying. She rolled her eyes, how could simple words from Jace make her have this kind of reaction? Jace opened the door and walked up to her, he was in all of his shadowhunting gear, she smiled - the butterflies turning into rhinoceros as Jace grabbed her hands.

"Hi." Jace grinned back, his gold eyes gleaming with joy as they rested on her. His voice sounded sweet, tender, but underneath it all was undying love for her.

"Hey." She replied, she tugged on his hands slightly. Jace realized the hint and sat down beside her on the bed. Their knees were touching, and as usual, a shock ran through her veins and into her heart.

"What are you drawing?" Jace asked, letting go of one hand and kept a firm grip on the other. His free hand gently moved the sketchpad out of her lap and into his. Jace smirked, "Another romance cover, Fray?"

Clary glared at the sketchpad, "Hardly. That looks nothing like you."

"Obviously," Jace rolled his eyes, "My beauty cannot be captured on paper with simply a pencil. Expensive paints, maybe."

She moved her glare to him, "I mean, that I can't capture your face right. The nose, the eyes, the jawline..."

Jace glanced from his drawn face to her face. She was upset, honestly upset. Jace didn't want that. His voice moved down an octave as he moved towards her, his lips moving to whisper in her ear, "I can be your naked model, if that's what you would like."

"Jace!" Clary hit his arm let go of his hand, she stood, taking the sketchpad with her, to the plain white desk that stood in front of her bed. She place the sketchpad on it, turning the pages until she reached the front cover.

When Clary turned back around, she realized Jace had been watching her. His eyes blinked and he shook his head slightly, a genuine smile forming on his lips.

"Come here." He whispered, knowing what he was asking, she walked forward. Clary placed her hands on his shoulders and lowered her lips to kiss him.

Jace's mouth on hers lit a fire in her heart that would not be calmed soon. His arms immediately wrapped around her waist and he pulled her against him. Awkwardly, Clary -still standing up- took a step forward. Jace's head was now at a ninety degree angle to reach her lips, figuring this couldn't be comfortable, Clary climbed into his lap and straddled his thighs. Just as her tongue flicked out to run across his lips, he pulled away.

Clary frowned as Jace chuckled, "I'm sorry, I came in here to tell you that I had to leave for a demon attack with Alec and Izzy."

"How many are there?" Her frown deepened, this is what she had been talking about- Jace always had to leave as soon as things got good.

With her hands still on his shoulders, she felt him shrug, "Six or seven, maybe. Don't worry, though."

"Should I come?" Clary asked, her voice was a whisper now. She already knew the answer.

"No." Jace replied not too gently, "Clary, you aren't trained enough yet."

Clary sighed nosily and pulled back to look at him, "Do you have to leave now?"

"We probably have a few more minutes, or at least until Izzy gets impatient." Jace said, his hands, that were around her waist, moved up to gently push her hair away from her forehead. His eyes were gleaming with mischief as he moved his head forward, his lips slightly puckered.

Clary shook her head, "That's not what I meant, Jace."

Jace's eyes narrowed, just slightly, "What did you mean?"

_I mean that I want to spend time with you. Just you, alone. No interruptions. With no demon attacks or sightings, just us; Jace and Clary sitting, just talking. _"Can I Mark you?" Clary asked instead.

Surprised by the question, Jace smiled, "Of course." Clary nodded back as she looked down at his belt, seeing the stele in its holder, she pulled it out. Clary climbed off of his lap, and, with a disapproving groan from Jace, she started to draw runes on his arm.

This turned into a very intimate affair. There was something in the way Clary was touching Jace so gently, the heat of the stele, and her lips gently touching each rune on his skin after she was done. Jace wanted the redhead to always apply his runes. When she was finished, Jace kissed her before she could protest.

"Thank you." He whispered against her lips.

"You're welcome." Clary gasped when his lips started to move along her jawline and neck.

"Jace!" Clary and Jace jumped away from each other when they heard Isabelle scream. "It's time to go!"

Before he could leave the bed, Clary wrapped her arms around him, "Be careful?"

"When am I not?" Jace asked before gently kissing her forehead, "I promise."

Clary quickly kissed his lips, "I love you."

"I love you, Clary." Jace whispered before he was gone.

As if he had just been a dream, Clary was alone in her room on her bed. Sure, Clary wanted alone time with Jace and maybe a few dates but she guessed that would have to wait.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
